disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Good-bye, Mr. Pooh
"Good-bye, Mr. Pooh" is the second segment of the second episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that originally aired on ABC on September 16, 1989. Synopsis When Pooh tells Tigger he's going to the dump with his own honey pots, Tigger misunderstands and tells everyone Pooh's moving away! Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore throw a leaving party for him, and as soon as Pooh leaves, he returns, and realizes Eeyore now owns Pooh's house. Can he get his house back? Plot The episode starts with the sound of crashing honeypots as Pooh bids his used honeypots farewell. Tigger later comes through the door as he sees the wagon and Pooh explains that he will be leaving soon. Not knowing that Pooh is just making a trip to the dump, he thinks Pooh is leaving forever. As Pooh throws another pot into the wagon, Pooh misses it and the pot gets thrown over Tigger's head. When Tigger makes his head out, he tells Pooh to stay put and Tigger hurries off to tell the others. He first stops by at Eeyore's, and as he was speeding by, he knocked a stick supporting the roof causing the house to collapse. The camera then skips to after when Tigger tells Piglet about Pooh moving away, and Piglet starts weeping and using Tigger's tail as a tissue to dry his tears. The camera skips once more to Rabbit in his garden, shocked after hearing Tigger's story. He then says everyone must do anything. Tigger, next to Rabbit, then thinks that they should throw Pooh a farewell party and then bounces Rabbit. However, Rabbit suggests that Tigger get off of him first. The camera, once again, skips to when Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet are hiding in the closet about to surprise Pooh as he is walking through the door. As the four of them surprises Pooh, Pooh also says surprise and asks whom they are surprising. Rabbit then explains they are throwing a surprise farewell party to Pooh, and Pooh looks at the balloons and banners set up for him. Everyone then presents Pooh with going away gifts. Piglet runs up first with a pot of honey. Tigger comes up, also presenting a pot of honey. Eeyore then presents Pooh a pot of honey, though put inside a box. Pooh then asks Rabbit, who is embarrassed for bringing some carrots, takes out the honey from Eeyore's box and replaces the pot with the carrots while distracting everybody by saying a Jagular was lurking around the window area. Rabbit then presents Pooh with Eeyore's honey. Pooh then says how grateful he is and Piglets starts crying once more, and gives Pooh a hug. After everyone has left, Pooh pulls four honeypots, each arranged in size order, tied together by a rope and leaves his house. Pooh then goes through the woods, over a bridge, and through a log, and finally rests at the base of a tree at the end of the log. He then sits there for a few seconds and travels back. Once he arrives back at his house, only finds Eeyore inside, staying in his traditional stick house. Pooh sadly leaves and goes to Piglet's house. He is happily greeted by Piglet, who invites him to stay as long as Pooh wishes. Pooh then wreaks havoc in Piglet's house, such as eating out many of Piglet's honeypots during his long dinner, breaks the bed due to his weight, giving Piglet a terrible night's sleep, and washing Piglet's house while really ruining it. Piglet tells Pooh that he should have some self assert, and tell Eeyore to leave. However, Pooh really insists that they should throw a housewarming party instead. At the party, the gang uses the signs for Pooh's party, letting Eeyore think that he should move out. Finally, having Pooh's house to himself, the episodes ends with him cheerfully eating honey. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * The Jagular (mentioned) Cast Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Episode stubs